


The Night Before

by mrsv1935



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Lemon Cakes, Missing Scene, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ramsay is His Own Warning, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsv1935/pseuds/mrsv1935
Summary: I figured there was a scene missing from S08E02 so this is my thought of what could have been going on that we didn't get to see. It's a short snippet for now...





	The Night Before

Sansa looked up at the sound of knocking at her door. It had been a long day, and emotionally exhausting catching up with Theon. Tomorrow the war was coming to their door, and while Sansa was sure her sister would not be the only one to seek out he company of the once she loved tonight, all Sansa had hoped for was to catch a few hours of sleep. So who was disturbing her at this hour?

She opened the door and instinctively looked up into a set of burning grey eyes she realised she knew so well. “You're here,” she whispered, raising her hand to his ruined cheek.

“Aye, little bird,” he growled, and she noticed he braced himself against the wall to keep from falling. He took a step closer, though, and she could tell he was a long way from the drunkenness that was his near permanent state back... then. Without a sound she dropped her hand to his and drew him in, her gaze still locked on his glittering eyes as they entered her chamber and Sansa closed them in together.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” she said, stepping close to him again, taking in the size and strength of him, the memories welling up, threatening to overwhelm her. Theon’s reappearance had reminded her of everything she’d endured to get this far, but here, now, she remembered a time before, when the green flames on the bay lit up the walls of her room, and a hard body pressed against her, cruel lips taking and yet promising so much, his breath hot on her lips as he withdrew…”You left me, Sandor,” she breathed, “you took your kiss and your song and left me with nothing but a bloody cloak.”

She could feel wetness on his cheek now as his eyes shone in the candlelight. “I know, I left you there to the Lannisters - and I never should have - but I think I'd remember a kiss from you, girl.”

Sansa had no time for confusion before his lips were hard against hers and her hands were wrapping around to pull him closer, closer… He was right, of course, this was nothing like her memory of that night, which seemed pale in comparison to the reality of him here, now, corded flesh taut under his shirt as she ran her hands over his arms, his muscled chest. She breathed in his scent, of sweat and smoke and a hint of sour wine the backdrop to the electrifying taste of him in her mouth. His tongue probed her mouth, exploring, drinking in the taste of her too, wringing from her lips a sound that was part sob, part moan. She had almost forgotten the sheer size of the man, and her feet ached as she stretched to meet him before he scooped her easily in his arms and deposited her on her bed, dropping his cloak to the floor.

“You can tell me to stop, Lady Stark,” he rasped, his grey eyes piercing her to the heart.

“Please, don’t - it’s taken us this long,” and he silenced her with another burning kiss. She knew she didn’t need to say it. They could both be dead before the day was out, or worse. She couldn’t bear to let this moment pass. His hands were rough and clumsy as he struggled with the laces of her nightgown, but once they were running up her bare leg and drawing her closer to him nothing had ever felt so fine. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, aching to feel his skin against hers, and as he lifted it over his head she marvelled at the thick dark hair coating his hard chest and stomach, and the patchwork of scars that ran underneath. Sansa licked her lips hungrily, then kissed her way down his scarred body until she reached the ties of his breeches. Her hand brushed against the hardness there, and in a flash she was lost.

Ramsay’s pale smooth body was over hers as he violated her, a horrible shrieking echoing around the room, louder and louder, and then her throat was burning, the taste of blood in her mouth, and she realised whose screams they were.

Sandor cradled her in his arms, murmuring in her ear again and again, “You’re here, you're home, you're safe, he's gone, you're safe…” until Sansa’s screams turned to sobs, as for the first time since Baelish sold her to the Boltons like one of his whores she let herself weep for everything that had been taken from her and the scars that she'd carry for the rest of her life. She raged at the cruel gods for the life they’d subjected her to and for even now leaving her unable to be comforted by the body of the one man who had always protected her.

“You knew?” She asked when her breath returned to her.

“I heard what happened, little bird, aye,” he growled, “and I heard you did for the bastard too,” he gazed at her with a mixture of pride, concern and awe, “Maybe I should start calling you Lady Wolf now”

Sansa shook her head, “I like little bird, at least the way you say it,” she said, “but - you knew just what to say when I -”  
He shrugged, “I've seen enough horrors to know what's needed when the horrors reach through time to drag you back.”

She took a deep breath and ran a hand tentatively over his broad chest. “Ramsay - he didn't just take from me. The scars I carry now, I feel them every day, and… I'm not sure I can be who you need, Sandor.”

“You're everything I need, Sansa,” and she smiled at the sound of her name on his lips, “and you don't need to be anything other than who you are. You're a survivor, and that's all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted anything and I think this is the start of a longer work so please tell me if you'd like to read the rest!


End file.
